


Love Is a Fruit in Season

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fruit, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: For the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "I don't believe you."Rey and Finn discover koyo-fruit. Poe and Rose discover something else their lovers never knew.Beta by my vastly amused Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Love Is a Fruit in Season

“I don’t believe you,” Rey says, wrinkling her nose. “Food doesn’t just grow on _trees_.”

“It...sorta does?” Poe says, clearly baffled. “What did you think fruits were?”

“...Really expensive?” Rey says.

Rose leans back against the koyo-tree and watches them argue. “This is gonna take a while, isn’t it?” she asks Finn quietly.

“Probably,” Finn says, looking down at the koyo-fruit Poe handed him earlier. “Is this...safe to eat? Just like this? Without - without cleaning it or anything?”

“Oh boy,” Rose mutters. “Yes,” she says, a little louder, “because you peel it before you eat it, and the dirt all comes off with the peel. And anyhow the Bey clan don’t use pesticides, Poe said, so there’s nothing nasty on it to start with.”

“Oh,” Finn says. Rose rubs her forehead.

“So _she’s_ never known food came from anywhere but a ration pack, and _you’ve_ never actually eaten anything raw, have you,” she says.

“No,” Finn admits. The First Order fed their Stormtroopers on ration bars and nutrient drinks; the Resistance ate mostly old Rebellion-era ration packs, by the time Finn got to them, because that was what had been squirreled away in the old Rebellion _bases_ they were using. This - this _orchard_ is completely new and rather intimidating: rank upon rank of koyo-trees being tended by what seems like small hordes of Bey cousins, and producing these round glossy orange-red fruits by the bushel. There’s a garden out behind Kes Dameron’s house, too, which Finn is avoiding so as to not damage it by accident, and window-boxes full of leafy plants that smell amazing, and vines with bright flowers climbing the chimney.

“Alright, look, I’ll prove it,” Poe says, and yanks out the little knife he keeps in his belt to cut the fruit he’s holding in half. Juice spills out and over his wrist as he cuts off a slice and takes a large bite, then offers Rey a glistening half. The inside of the fruit is deep green, and the line of juice running down Poe’s arm looks like sap, or the water of the deep pools on D’Qar.

Rey gives Poe a dubious look and takes the fruit, then ventures a bite. Her eyes go very wide. “It’s _good_ ,” she says, and takes another bite. Poe looks smug, and turns to offer the other half to Finn and Rose.

“You take it,” Finn says thoughtfully, and Rose shrugs and does. Finn reaches out to catch Poe’s hand and draws it to his lips, and kisses koyo-fruit juice from Poe’s skin.

“That...is also a good way to taste it,” Poe says, smiling, and Rey finishes off her chunk of fruit and casts the peel away, crowding in to kiss the fruit-juice from Finn’s lips. Rose chuckles.

“That’s our tactician,” she says warmly. “But perhaps we should move this indoors? I don’t really want the cousins watching.”

“Plan,” Finn agrees, not letting go of Poe’s wrist. Poe is looking rather dazed, and very happy. Rey grins.

“I say we bring some more fruits with us,” she says decisively.

“I like the way you think,” Rose says, and Rey laughs and kisses her.

“You’re all menaces,” Poe says, and reaches up with his free hand to pluck another koyo-fruit off the tree. “Last one to the bedroom gets to do the laundry!”

“Hey!” Rose shouts, and grabs a koyo-fruit of her own, and follows him down the row of trees towards the house, Rey and Finn hard on her heels.

The sheets end up very sticky indeed.


End file.
